unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pee
The Pee is a species of humans that can survive on Pluto and use PSI if they are chosen to be a prophet. The race looks extremely similar to Poo in Earthbound and no one knows why. They've lived on every planet in every universe there has ever been, even if they don't even know it. Well, almost every planet in every universe. They're notable for creating PSI and having some humans adapt to some of the most extreme climates there is, like Mani-Mani. I said some, not all. History Beginnings The Pee Race actually begun on an island on the sun called Whi-JuWhi that no longer exists. They lived there as a tribe only eating plants that gave them PSI powers but they didn't realize it. So when someone found that out they could use it, they called him a Prophet. They wanted to see his powers, but he used PK Teleport to Pluto. They believed that this was the powers of gods above, so they wrote 3 entities on the wall that they believed caused the first Prophet: * Lady Phi-Phi: The caring mother of all life, and the person that believes that their subjects deserve some of her power. But only a fraction. * Master Woodman: The one who takes lives but only when their time has come. He also teaches the Prophets to master their abilities * Mani-Mani the Treacherous: The god of death and delusion, mostly delusion. He just wants everything to die, especially the Pee. They believe that they all decided to give Pee the gift of PSI. Mani-Mani didn't fully agree on this decision, thus increasing his hatred against the Pee. None of this was right except for Master Woodman and Mani-Mani. But the Shamans knew that Mani-Mani would be dangerous, so they made a magic force-field. After years of more and more Prophets, there had to be official Prophets. (Sorta) After the Plant There were too many Prophets popping up, so they decided that they should do something about it. Each New Prophet had to go through a test, the test of Phi. They would have to meditate on a lone pillar for 72 hours, or until summon they Master Woodman. If Master Woodman would show up, they would have to create a power when a Prophet is at complete focus called The Great Ghostorm. The Great Ghostorm would make him go away. If they would fail, they're soul would be gone and token away. The reason he shows up is because that's where he sleeps. But there's also another way they could fail, they move and get hit by thunder. Everything seemed good for a while, until the plant showed up again. One day, the greatest Prophet ate the plant and passed out. The plant overloaded his psychic abilities and made Mani-Mani come out of his cove. He created so many things that he feared through the plant that it made Pluto more dangerous. And this caused the downfall of the Pee. The Pee Purge and the Pee's Downfall It wasn't until a few years later that Mani-Mani was found by a team of explorers. As in great legend not on the wall, the Sword of Mani's Ether can cause the end of everything. So obviously the wisest thing to do is take it from Mani-Mani, but actually what he did was become Evil Mani-Mani, a worse version of Mani-Mani. It's just a purple Mani-Mani that can move. But his team followed him to almost push the Pee into extinction and almost destroyed Woodman using a PK Flash and Great Ghostorm mix. But then a rejected Prophet, Poo, came through and tried destroyed Evil Mani-Mani. But he failed in trying to do so, but made him stop the purge. He put everyone under his control and made him worship him, but this didn't last for long. Well, it did but who cares. Poo and his team that has been secretly been piling up, and destroyed Evil Mani-Mani. Years upon years later, that same team moved to earth and created a town. Evil Mani-Mani came back and ruled again but for almost a millennia, until an official prophet called Kumatora came and sealed him away using a oversized gun-sword that looks like it could be half the size of the moon called "The Wyvern Destroyer," and turned into statue form. Kumatora teleported to some place unknown, but far away from Pluto. Evil Mani-Mani found a way to manipulate the seal and covered the planet in crystals, making the Pee go underground. After that, Evil Mani-Mani broke his own seal and just roamed the planet. Wallman came and took him, only for him to forever stay in a container. Woodman decided to leave Pluto after the Pee Purge finished. The Pee was forever doomed to stay underground, never to be seen again... kind of because Pees are scattered through every universe but eh. It is also to mention that Limit Prophet Pee had a child with WoodWallman, and created Hard Man as a result. Anatomy It looks like a human, what did you expect? Notable Traits They really, really like using oversized swords if they aren't a prophet. And if they do wield an oversized sword and are a prophet, they can limit break. They're known as Limit Prophets. Little to nothing is known about them except for their prophets, downfall, and their actual gods. Heriarchy The Pee doesn't really have a Heriarchy, but here's what people figured out: * '''Prophet / Limit Prophet: '''The highest class in Pee, meaning you have PSI and can defeat pretty much anyone that isn't some sort of god, sometimes. * '''Priest: '''The guy that keeps everyone in charge and doesn't someone to screw up. * '''Worker: '''The usual Pee. Category:Guys Category:Species